Breathe without you
by Seana26
Summary: Jealous Sean :)


The room was dark when Sean opened his eyes. He turned and looked at the clock beside his bed, it was almost 2am. He turned again and looked at the woman sleeping beside him. He looked at her skin lit with the reflection of the moon, her hair spilled on the white pillow. He lifted his hand and touched her dark hair and later her cheek. Sean looked at her again, he was so lucky to have her in his life.

"You are up?" Lana said sleepily, "we need to..."

"No babe. Sleep. I just woke up for no reason, but I'm going to sleep again."

"Okay..." she said, turning around to him.

Sean rolled himself closer to her, his hand was splayed on her stomach, while he pulled her even closer. They were lying like that some time before he fell asleep again, trying not to think what his life would be without Lana in it.

Lana opened her eyes, trying to get used to the bright light in the room. She turned around to cuddle Sean and wish good morning. Lana opened her eyes and saw the empty space beside her, she stood up and wore her flat clothes, a big white tshirt and shorts. She took a few steps towards kitchen and looked around. Sean wasn't there and she couldn't remember if he told her about his early leave. Lana went to the kitchen, saw pancakes and coffee with one rose in a vase. She went nearer and read the card which was on the table:

 _"I'm going to run. I didn't want to wake you. I love you, Sean"_

Lana smiled to herself when she was reading his sweet note. The brunette sat on the chair and ate some sweet pancakes he left for her. When she was just about to go take a shower, the door opened and she saw Sean running to the house.

"Good morning, my queen." he said, smiling.

"Good morning." she walked to him, "you couldn't sleep?" she asked, kissing him.

"I needed to clear my head a bit. Besides you were snoring." he walked to the fridge for water.

"I was not!" she said loudly, "you were the one who kept me up at night!" she defended herself.

"You look so cute when you're angry." he said, sipping the water.

"You are mean."

"I'm sorry babe." he took a step towards her and hugged her tightly. "what plans do we have today?"

"I will have a table read with a new guy for Regina and you will do something with the garden. We have mice or something else that's killing our flowers." she said, leaving the room.

"What guy?" he asked confused.

"I don't know yet, they said it will be a surprise. Like they can't bring you back? What's the point of bringing someone for Gina if it isn't her soulmate."

"You want to make me jealous?" he asked, leading her out of the room.

"Sean what's wrong?" she asked. "you don't sleep at night, you go for a run and now you're asking me...are you jealous?"

"No!" he said, taking off his shirt.

"Okay, but if you were I could try to make it up to you."

"How?"

"Well at first we could shower together.. it's very economic." she said kissing his neck.

"Hmm, yes I'm jealous as fuck." he said, lifting her up.

Lana kissed his lips, while her legs were wrapped around his waist. He pulled her closer to his strong, sweaty body. He kissed her neck and later headed to her breasts. When they reached the shower both of them breathed heavily. Sean put Lana on the ground to take off his pants. After a moment both of them were naked, sparing the water in the shared shower.

Lana was running through the corridors, she was already late and was hoping that her new partner wasn't stiff. She ran through the door when she saw her boss and the guy who was staring back at her.

"So sorry. Something came up..." she said, putting her bag on the table.

"Lana... good. I have surprise for you ."

The guy turned around, his eyes were sparkling when he saw his co worker. He smiled and took a step towards her.

"Noah?" she asked, surprised.

"Hi Lana. Nice to see you again."

"Are we bringing Daniel back?" Lana said, "sorry, but people wanted to see someone else back."

"Lana, we need to talk about it. Sean's character... it is over." he paused, "we brought Noah so we can make something new for Regina."

"You are the boss here."

Lana slowly opened the door, she was hoping Sean was still on set and she didn't have to talk about what happened at work. She liked Noah, working with him was good fun, but she wanted something more for her character and for herself. She missed Sean on set with her, how he made her laugh. Lana walked toward the sofa and with one move lay on it, covering her eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"Sean." she looked at him, "I thought you were on set."

"We finished earlier. How was your day at work? How is your new partner?"

"About that... He's not new apparently." she lifted herself up, "it's Noah."

"Noah?" Sean asked.

"He played Daniel. Regina's true love. They killed him off."

"I see."

"I tried to tell them who is Regina's true love, but they won't listen."

"Is he handsome?" Sean asked.

"Yes.. no...I don't know. Does it matter?" she looked at him.

"Do you have any kissing scenes with him?"

"Yes."

"Okay."

"Are you mad?"

"No, not mad... unsure." he looked at her, "I was thinking what my life would be like without you... and it's not the life I want to have. I'm jealous... about every guy who looked at you, but I know I can't do anything except loving you the way I love you now."

Lana looked at his face, it was tense and his eyes became darker. He was telling the truth, she could swear, but the way he said that...Lana's eyes became wet from tears. She jumped from the sofa and sat to straddle Sean, her arms wrapped around his neck. She kissed him in a way he had never been kissed, with passion, love and unconditional desire. When she finished to take a breath, she looked at that man again. Lana gave him another small kiss on his lips.

"I would never, ever change you for someone else. You are my soulmate, Sean. Never forget about it. I can kiss many boys, but I have only one man."

"I love you Lana. I have never loved anyone so hard and sometimes it scares me." he pulled some hair from her face.

"I love you too, Sean, so much it hurts." she touched his forehead.

"Maybe I will pick you up from work tomorrow? We will going to dinner to make you feel better?" he asked.

"I would love to." she answered, placing her head on his arm.

The day on set was a mix of hard work and laugh. Lana was calm, her talk with Sean helped her and the kissing scene with a guy who she really liked a few years before didn't look so bad and scary for her now. She couldn't wait to that dinner Sean had promised her.

"Lana?" she heard a male voice.

"Yes."

"It's me, Noah."

"Please, come in."

"Hey! Are you ready for our scene?"

"Yes and you?"

"I was waiting for it since they told me about it." he smiled, "I was wondering...maybe after that we could go somewhere together?"

"Sorry. I already have plans." she smiled.

"Oh, so maybe tomorrow?" Noah asked again.

"I don't know what plans my boyfriend has. We'll see."

"You have a boyfriend?"

"Yes."

"Sorry then, but if you wanted...I'm always available." he winked at her.

"No, thanks."

They were just about to leave her trailer when Sean came in. He held a small bouquet of wildflowers. He stood by the door, looking at Lana and later at her guest. He smiled to her and after seconds he walked by, pulled her closer to his body and kissed her with passion. Their tongues danced in a sweet dance of love when they heard the voice coming from the room.

"I'll meet you there, Lana."

"Hmm..." she answered, trying to catch her breath.

After a few seconds, she was ready to shoot that scene. She fixed her hair a bit, checked if her makeup and clothes were on place. She was ready to leave when she took a step to Sean.

"You did it on purpose." she said, putting her hands on his chest.

"What?"

"Kissing me. You made him a bit uncomfortable."

"You are my girl, Lana. I can't sleep, I can't eat and I can't breathe without you." he said, "I showed him who's your true love."

"In that case...I'll be right back." she kissed him.

"I'll be waiting for you here." he said, sitting on the couch.

"You better be. I have plans including not only dinner." she said, leaving the room.


End file.
